Opportunities
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Sara realizes the depth of the bond she and Grissom have formed. Sara's POV. GSR. Please R&R. Chapter 12 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Opportunity**

_**I sit alone in the lab processing some new evidence in a casino homicide when I see Grissom walking by the window.**_

**"Hey, Griss, I've got something," I call.**

**_He turns, coming toward me, but it feels like he's coming in slow motion. What happened between us that night after Brass woke up has brought us even closer than we were before, but we're doing our best to hide it because we know that if anybody ever found out, we'd be separated, and we wanna stay together so we can make sure we're both safe. What happened to Brass could happen to any one of us at any time, and I just wanna make sure I'm there in case Gil ever needs me to protect him. What a sec. Gil? I just called Grissom by his first name. What the heck am I doing? These thoughts are interrupted as he finally reaches my side._**

_**"**_**What've ya got?" he asks.**

**"Well, I hit the glass shards from the casino window with some Luminol and got lucky. There were two blood types on it. One belongs to our vic, Carrie Sampson. The other belongs to her sister, Leslie Moreno."**

**_Gil glamces down at the results, studying every detail. _"Leslie. Isn't she the owner?"**

**_I nod, but suddenly, I don't feel so well, so I walk toward Gil. _"Um, Gil?" I say weakly. _He turns to me, but before he can answer, I start to pass out, and just before I completely lose consciousness, I feel him grab my shoulders, gently lowering me to the floor._**


	2. Worry

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

_**Why's everything black? What happened? Oh, yeah, I passed out.**_

_**Man, do I have a headache. After a couple minutes, Gil's voice comes into the blackness calling, "Sara? Can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand."**_

**_I squeeze it hard as I ease my eyes open. I find him standing over me, a look of concern etched in his features._**

**"Are you okay?" he asks as he helps me up.**

**"I'm still feelin' a little shaky." _I rest my head on his shoulder for a second before following him into his office. He supports my shoulders briefly, then unexpectedly picks me up. He sits down in the office chair behind his desk with me in his arms, the look of concern still shining through the normally unreadable shield over his eyes. _**

_**"**_**We should get you to a hospital," he tells me gently. **

**_I shiver._**

**"What's wrong?" he asks, holding me a little tighter.**

**"I've been scared of hospitals for a long time. I'll have a panic attack if I even go near one. You remember what I told you about my dad, right?"**

**_He thinks for a second, then nods. _"Is that when they started?"**

**_I nod, too. _"I went to see him in the hospital a lot, and I remember this gripping panic that struck me every time I walked into his room. It always came with one thought: "What if this is our last chance to fix things?" One day, it was, and I've been scared to death of hospitals ever since."**

**_He sighs sympathetically and squeezes my shoulder. _"That has to be hard."**

**_I nod again. _"It is because all I have to do is dream about a hospital, and I can't sleep for days."  
"Is that why you put in all the extra overtime?"**

**"You got it. I figure if I can bury myself in work, I won't have to think about the dreams."**

**"Sara, I feel really bad. I had no idea."**

**_I shake my head, smiling reassuringly. _"Don't feel bad. I've been hiding it. I wouldn't expect you to know before now."**

**_He hugs me. _"Well, there's no reason to be scared now. I'll be right there with you."  
_I hug him back. _"We're in this together, right? I mean, you won't leave me?"**

**_He shakes his head, giving me the same reassuring smile I gave him earlier. _"No, not for a second. Warrick's due to cover this shift. Just focus on me, and you'll be okay."**

**_I smile. _"Thanks, Gil."**

**_He hugs me again, smiling, too. _"No problem. You ready?"**

**_I nod hesitantly, and he lets me out of his arms. Seconds later, he's at my side, supporting my shoulders as we walk out._**


	3. Fear

**Chapter 3: Fear**

**_Gil talks to me in a gentle tone on the way to the hospital. I'm still terrified, but knowing he'll be there for me makes it a little easier._**

**"It's okay, Sara," he says quietly, noticing the fear I'm trying my best to hide. _I reach for his hand, and he takes mine without a word, giving it a reassuring squeeze._**

**"Is it my fault?" I ask softly. "Did I start it all?"**

**"With your dad, you mean?" _He shakes his head, squeezing my hand again. _"Not a bit. My guess, things started going wrong, and then everything snowballed. Am I right?" he asks, studying my face for a reaction.**

**_I nod._ "My parents always fought, even before... Somebody was always yelling in my house, and the yelling usually led to a beating, either to me or my mom. My dad broke my wrist so many times. I lost count at around 15. He broke more than that, but that's what always hurt the most. I always wondered if it was my fault somehow, but then I realized he was just impulsively abusive."**

**_He sighs sympathetically and moves his hand up to my shoulder, squeezing it just like he did my hand earlier. _**

**"It's no use trying to figure those kinds of people out, Sara. Some people just weren't meant for parenthood."**

**_I chuckle. _"Ain't that the truth?" I agree, trying to lighten the mood a little.**

**_He chuckles, too, as we pull into the hospital parking lot. At the sight of the place, my whole body goes tense, and I can feel a panic attack coming on. _"Gil, it's starting," I tell him as I unbuckle my seatbelt.**

**_He kills the engine, opens his door, and comes to my side immediately. _"I'm right here," he tells me gently, scooping me into his arms before closing the passenger door.  
"Gil, I don't think I can go in there."**

**_He hugs me. _"I'm right here," he says again. We'll do this together, I promise. I won't leave you for a second."**

**_I shift in his arms as I look up at him, smiling hesitantly, the fear no doubt still plain in my eyes. _"Not for a second?" **

**_He shakes his head. _"Not for a second," he echoes, hugging me again.**

**_I hug him back. _"I'm really not up to this. I'm scared."**

**"Well, we can face your fear together. Shh, don't be scared. It's ok," he soothes, holding me tighter as tears start to roll down my cheeks.**

**_He leans against the passenger door and starts patting my back as I bury my head in his shoulder. He shifts a little, so I gasp, startled._**

**"I've got you," he tells me softly. "Don't worry. Shh, it's gonna be okay. Remember, we're a team." **

**_I smile at this, and he smiles, too, as we start to move away from the car. _**

**"That's the spirit. You ready?"**

**_I shiver, then nod. "_Okay. We can do this." **

**"Just remember to focus on me, and you'll be okay." **

**_I nod again, hugging him, and he returns it. _"Thanks, Gil," I say as I wipe my tears.**

**_He smiles again. _"That's what I'm here for," he replies, wiping a few more away as we walk toward the hospital.**

**_My body starts to tense again, and Gil rubs my shoulders to calm me down. I relax in his arms almost instantly. He shifts me a little as we reach the entrance. I glance around, and in a split-second, all my memories come flooding back. Gil notices my tension and sits down with me after we sign in, holding me as he strokes my hair. I've always found that such a small, comforting gesture. I rest my head on his shoulder, finally feeling safe._**

**"It's ok," he whispers. "I'm not goin' anywhere. **

**"Sara Sidle?" I hear a nurse call.**

**"Can you walk?" Gil asks.**

**_The fear is starting to flood through my veins again, but I nod. _"As long as you're close."**

**"Like I said before, I'm not goin' anywhere."**

**_I smile as he lets me out of his arms gently, then gets up and comes to my side, putting an arm around my waist. We follow the nurse to an exam room, and she takes my vitals. She then glances at my chart and gets the supplies to draw blood. I tense a little at the sight of the needle. Gil notices this and takes my other hand immediately, giving it a comforting squeeze. _**

**"She's almost done," he soothes.**

**"Do you think you could get us a urine sample?" she asks as she bandages my arm.**

_**I nod as I take the cup she hands me. I disappear from view and return with it a few minutes later. She takes it from me, and I settle onto the bed beside Gil. To my surprise, he joins me.**_

**"The doctor should be in shortly," the nurse tells us as she heads for the door.**

**"Thanks," we reply as she leaves.**

**_I sigh nervously, causing Gil to put an arm around my shoulders, stroking my hair as we wait for the doctor._ **


	4. News

**Chapter 4: News**

**_Gil sits beside me, stroking my hair as we wait for the doc. We haven't been here long, but it feels like an eternity. The fear starts to flood through my veins again. I can't hide it from him. He knows me way too well. He starts rubbing my shoulders, trying to keep me calm. I groan. Oh, that feels good. I've been really tense lately. _**

**"Don't stop," I tell him softly. "That feels really good."**

**_He digs in deeper, and I can feel the tension melting away. He always knows just how to make me feel better. Why didn't I see it sooner?_**

**"How are you holding up?" he asks gently.**

**"A little better," I reply with a smile. "Thanks."**

**_He smiles, too. _"No problem."**

**_There's a knock at the door, and once again, the hackles on the back of my neck raise in fear, and my body tenses. Gil squeezes my shoulder._**

**"It's ok, Sara. Don't be scared," he says as he gives me a quick hug. "I'm right here."**

**_I return the hug, smiling hesitantly. _"Come in," I call to the doc.**

**_She enters slowly, closing the door behind her. _**

**"Sidle, right?" she asks, ensuring she got the right room.**

**_I nod, extending my hand. "_But you can call me Sara, and this is my close friend, Gil Grissom."**

**_Gil extends his hand, and she shakes it, smiling. _**

**"Nice to meet you both. Well, we got your blood and urine back, and the results tell us you fainted because your blood sugars are very low. You're not eating nearly enough. Don't take this the wrong way, Sara, but I need to ask. Are you on a diet?"**

**_I shake my head. _"I just work such crazy hours that there's not much time to eat."**

**_She smiles, indicating she understands, but shakes her head at the same time. _"You need to make time. If you don't, you could get really sick." _Her voice is gentle, but it has a firm undertone. I nod, and so does Gil._**

**"Thanks, Doc," we say in unison as she steps toward the door.**

**"No problem," she replies as she leaves.  
_I start to slide down from the bed, but Gil's voice stops me._**

**"Sara?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you wanna stay at my place for awhile?"**

**_Whoa. I hadn't expected that. I turn it over in my head for only a moment and realize I'm sick of being alone, sick of hiding, so I nod, smiling as a new-found confidence rushes into every fiber of my being. _"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."**

**_I slide down the rest of the way and extend a hand to help Gil down. He lands beside me, placing an arm around my waist. _**

**"Do you wanna split a pizza?" he asks as we walk out.**

**_I nod, smiling again. _"Sounds great. I'm starving. Oh, and Gil?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Thanks for being here for me. I know I must've made a huge fool of myself."**

**_He shakes his head, smiling reassuringly. _"You were scared, and you have every right to be, considering your past. I was glad I could be here."**

**_I smile again as we reach the entrance and begin to walk toward the parking lot. We climb into Gil's car and buckle up as he starts the engine. We head to Cirro's and order a large Carnivore and two Pepsis, waiting in comfortable silence till it comes. When it does, Gil nods to me, then to the pizza, inviting me to take the first slice._**

**"Eat up, Sara," he urges. "You heard the doc."**

**_I nod, taking two slices. Gil smiles at me, then takes one for himself. We don't talk much during the meal, both of us lost in our own thoughts. We make short order of the pizza, and when there's only one slice left, we both reach for it at the same time. We each have an end, so we chuckle._**

**"You take it," he tells me. **

**"You sure?"**

**_He nods. _"You need it more than I do."**

**_I smile. _"Thanks."**

**_He smiles back. _"Anytime."**

**_I finish the last slice and ask for a to-go cup for my Pepsi. When it comes, we push our chairs away from the table and walk out to the parking lot. We climb into the car and buckle up as Gil starts the engine. We head to my place and park out in the street. _**

**"Would you, um, come in with me for a sec?" I ask nervously as I get out.**

**_He nods, killing the engine and coming to my side. He closes his door with a remote before following me up onto my porch. I turn my key in the lock, stepping inside with Gil at my heels. I stumble a little as we step into the foyer. He notices this and catches me._**

**"You okay?" he asks as I regain my footing.**

**_I nod. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Nice catch."**

**_We chuckle._**

**"Thanks," he says, smiling a little before letting me go.**

**_I smile back and indicate the couch. _"Sit down for a sec. I'm just gonna pack, and I'll be right back down."**

**_He nods, taking a seat, and I head upstairs. I grab some clothes, my toothbrush, and my hairbrush and put them in a suitcase before going back down._**

**"You ready?" he asks, getting up.**

**_I nod, coming over to join him._**

**"Let me get that," he offers, moving to take my suitcase.  
"Thanks, Gil," I say, handing it to him with another smile, which he returns.**

**"Anytime," he tells me as we walk out. **

**_I lock the door behind us as we head back to the car. Gil puts my suitcase in the car before opening my door with the remote. I smile at him as he opens his own door. We duck inside, buckle up, and head back to his place wrapped in comfortable silence._**


	5. Safty

**Chapter 5: Safety**

_**I step into Gil's house as he follows me with my suitcase. I see the couch and sink onto it. Gil sits down, too, putting my suitcase down on the floor beside us. **_

**"How are you feeling?" he asks.**

**"Tired," I reply, sighing.**

**_He nods. _"Well, why don't you go up and rest awhile? Your room's the first door on the right."**

**_I nod, too, getting up to retrieve my suitcase. _"Thanks," I say with a smile.**

**_He smiles, too. _"Anytime."**

**_I glance back at him before heading upstairs. I find my room quickly and step inside. Relieved to see a bed, I pull the covers back and put my suitcase on the floor. I climb under the covers, finding a comfortable position before falling asleep. The hours pass peacefully until I'm plagued with another dream about a long corridor in a hospital. At the end of it rests my dad. I start to scream as I'm pulled into the room, desperate to wake up. I start thrashing, trying to fight the force that's pulling me. Seconds later, Gil's voice comes to me as I feel him shaking my shoulders gently. He's calling, "Sara? Wake up. Come on." Gil? I'm trying I'm trying to wake up, but it's got me. It's pulling too hard. Help! I thrash harder, desperately fighting my way back to him, to safety. His voice is gentle as he coaxes, "Come on. Wake up. You're safe here." A few minutes later, I ease my eyes open, relieved to see him sitting on the bed beside me. Tears begin flowing freely down my cheeks, but I don't try to stop them. He takes me into his arms instantly._**

**"A nightmare?" he asks gently.**

**_I nod, but I'm still crying, so I can't tell him about it just yet. He just pats my back, holding me tighter. _**

**"Shh," he soothes. "I'm right here. You're safe now. Don't be scared. Nothing can hurt you now." **

**_He wipes my tears away, kissing me lightly. I hadn't expected that. I return it quickly. _**

_**He flushes, embarrassed. **_**"I'm sorry."**

**_I shake my head. _"No, don't be. You always know what to do."**

**"I took advantage of a weak moment, and I shouldn't have."**

**_He gets up to leave, but I grab his arm to stop him._**

**"No, Gil, wait. It's okay. Please don't go."**

**_He sits back down. _"You sure?"**

**_I nod, smiling. _"It's fine. I don't wanna be alone, though."**

**"You mean in case the nightmare comes back?"**

**_I nod. He's reading my mind._**

"**Will you stay with me?"**

_**He nods, hugging me. **_**"Sure, Sara. I'm here for you whatever you need."**

**_I return the hug as I move over to make room for him. He lies down beside me, embracing me protectively._**

**"Thanks," I say, smiling as I curl up next to him, resting my head on his chest. **

**"No problem," he tells me,returning the smile as I close my eyes again.**


	6. Strength

**Chapter 6: Strength**

**_The hours pass much more peacefully with Gil holding me. I feel so safe in his arms. Oh, no! Another nightmare. I thrash, scared, and Gil's awake instantly. "Wake up. Come on," he coaxes. I ease my eyes open and glance up at him._**

**"Were you having one of those hospital dreams you told me about earlier?" he asks, stroking my hair. **

_**I nod. **_**"It's always the same dream, too. That's what's weird."**

**"What's it about?"**

**"Well, I'm at one end of this long hall, and my dad's room is at the other end. I walk toward it, and all of a sudden, this force I can't see starts pullin' me in. I don't know what it is, but I can't get away from it."**

**_He squeezes my shoulder. _"How long have you been havin' these dreams?"**

**"For years. I think they started when I was seven, but I can't be sure."**

**_He sighs sympathetically as he moves me before getting up. _**

**"Where are you goin'?" I ask.**

**"I'm just shutting the blinds. Don't worry." **

_**He shuts them, then comes back to his place on the bed, embracing me. I rest my head on his chest again, trying to slow my breathing as I listen to his calming, steady heartbeat. His breathing slows suddenly, so I glance up and notice that he's fast asleep. I smile, then place my head back on his chest. My breathing slows, too, and it's not long before I drift off, sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages. **_


	7. Calming

**Chapter 7: Calming**

**_I wake up feeling better than I have in a long time. My head is still resting on Gil's chest, so I glance up at him. He's still asleep. I smile at his peaceful expression. I start to get up, but I decide to stay with him since he did the same for me. I lie there watching him sleep for awhile. He looks so calm. I wish I could sleep like that. I sigh quietly. I never would've gotten through that trip to the hospital without him. He eases his eyes open unexpectedly._**

_**I smile. **_**"Oh, did I wake you up?"**

**_He smiles back, stretching. _"No. So, are you feeling better?"**

**_I nod, smiling again. _"Much. Thanks."  
_He smiles, too, as we get up. _"Are you hungry?" **

**"Oh, starving."**

**_He takes my hand. _"Well, come on. I know where we can get good omelettes."**

**"Really? Where?"**

**"Chez Grissom."**

**_I chuckle as he leads me downstairs. _"I didn't know you cooked."**

**_He chuckles, too. _"Well, you learn something new every day."**

**_I nod, smiling a little. _"I guess you do."**

**_We reach the kitchen a couple minutes later. He lets go of my hand, washes his own, and goes to the fridge to get the food._**

**"Can I do anything?" **

**"You could chop the onions." **

_**I nod as I wash my hands. He places a freshly- washed batch on the counter. I grab a knife and stand behind it. I start chopping as he cooks the eggs.  
**_**"Are these small enough?" I ask, showing him the pieces.**

**_He turns from the stove, glances at them, and nods. _"Perfect. Throw 'em in."**

**_I chuckle, then toss them into the pan. _"Ooh, that smells good."**

**_He smiles. _"Thanks."**

**_I smile back. _"No problem."**

**"They should be ready soon."**

**"Really? That was fast."**

**"Eggs don't take long."**

**"I wouldn't know. I don't cook that often."**

**_We chuckle. _**

_**A couple minutes later, they're ready, so we grab spatulas. Gil hands me his so he can get plates. When he has them, he sets them on another counter a few feet back from the the stove. I give him his spatula back, and we flip them over our shoulders onto the plates. We turn and see that they've landed dead center. We laugh, a little surprised our aim was that good.**_

**"So, what'll it be, Sara?" he asks. "Orange juice or pineapple?"**

**"Pineapple, please," I reply as I take the plates back to the table and sit down. **

**_He nods, smiling more to himself than to me. _"Comin' right up."**

**_He pours two glasses of pineapple juice and joins me at the table, setting one in front of each of us., along with forks. _"Eat up."**

**_I stab at a bite of egg. _"Mmm, that's good. What's your secret?"**

**"I put cinnamon in the eggs."**

**"Where'd you come up with that?"**

**_He shrugs, smiling a little. _"I really don't know. It just popped into my head one day."**

**_I nod, smiling back before taking another bite._"Gil?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Thanks. I never would've gotten through the hospital or the nightmares without you."**

**_He smiles, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder. _"No problem. I'm here whenever you need me."**

**_I smile back again, and we finish the rest of the meal quietly. We do the dishes, and just as I step into the living room, I hear a soft, slow melody wafting through the speakers. I smile when I see Gil step in front of me. _**

**"May I have this dance?" he asks shyly. **

**_I nod, stepping into his arms. He holds me close, and I smile to myself as we glide around the room. _**


	8. Peace

**A/N: Sorry for the delay and the change in layout. See, I'm on vacation, and where I am doesn't have the word processor I usually use, so I'm using Notepad.**

**Chapter 8: Peace**

**_As we dance, Gil kisses me tenderly, and I return it, smiling a little._ "Gil, you don't miss a step."  
_He chuckles._ "Well, it helps to have a good partner."**

**_I chuckle, too. _"I'm not _that_ good."**

**_He smiles._ "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."**

**_I smile back._ "Thanks."**

**"Anytime."**

**_Suddenly, I step on his foot, and my face flushes crimson._ "Sorry. You okay?"**

**_He nods, smiling._ "I'm fine. Don't be embarrassed."**

**"But you were leadin' so well, and I messed us up."**

**_He shakes his head, smiling reassuringly._ "No, Sara, you didn't mess anything up. We'll just take it from the last step. It's no big deal."**

**_I smile back as he leads me into our last step, and this time, we come through it flawlessly. Gil squeezes my shoulder._**

**"See?"**

**_I sighcontently._ "I guess you were right."  
**

**"Aren't I always?"**

**_We chuckle as we keep dancing. He kisses me again, and time seems to stand still. He breaks it after a few minutes. _"Sara?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm sorry I put you off for so long."**

**_I nod, giving him the same reassuring smile he gaveme earlier_. "Don't be. It's okay. I get that you were scared of the idea of us together."**

**"Thanks for understanding." _He smiles again, and I return it._**

**Anytime. At least we're together now."**

**_He nods, smiling as he kisses me again._**


	9. Security

**Chapter 9: Security**

_**Gil breaks the kiss ater a few minutes, and we dance until the song ends. Then, we stepout of each other's arms.**_

**"You want some coffee?" he asks as he turns off the stereo.**

**"Sure, thanks," I reply, taking a seat on his couch.**

_**He smiles.**_ **"Anytime."**

**_I smile, too, as he walks into the kitchen. He comes back a couple minutes later with two cups and sits down beside me._**

**"_Thanks," I say as he hands me one_**.

**"No problem."**

_**I take a sip of coffee, and the heat calms me. I've been thinkin' way too much**_ **_lately._**

**"Sara? What's wrong?" Gil asks, noticing my change in mood.**

_**I sigh.**_ **"Life is so unpredictable, Gil."**

**"You mean like with Brass?"**

**_I nod._**

**"That's why we have to hold on to every second we have** **like it could be our last."**

_**I take another sip.**_

"**Sara, what's scarin' you?"**

**"Nothing."**

**_He shakes his head, putting a hand on my shoulder._** **"Come on. I know you."**

**_I sigh again._** **"I don't feel safe anymore except when I'm with you. I mean, look at what Brass went through. If that could happen to him, it could happen to us."**

**_He puts his arms around me._"You're right. It could, but try not to worry. I'll protect you and the team."**

**"What if you can't? What if they get to you first?"** **_My voice breaks, so he holds me tighter._**

**"Shh, it's okay. It'd be pretty tough to outsmart me."**

_**We chuckle.**_

**"I guess you're right."**

**_He kisses me._ "You think too much sometimes."**

_**I nod.**_ **"Don't I know it?"**

_**I put my cup on the coffee tableand lean back in his arms.**_


	10. Opening Up

**Chapter 10: Opening up**

_**I sigh. The wall around me crumbles, and all my emotions suddenly come to a head. I try to cry soundlessly, but it doesn't work. **_

**"Sara? What's wrong?"**

**_I sniffle. _"I didn't wanna do this again."**

**"What? Cry?" **

**_I nod._**

**His voice is gentle as he says, "Don't worry. What's on your mind?"**

**"I was thinkin' about my past."**

**_He nods knowingly, and I sigh again._**

**"I went through hell growin' up. Before my dad was killed, he'd get sloshed every night and come into my room. He'd make me slide over so there was room for him, and then he'd touch me. It went on for years, and I never told anybody because I was scared he'd make it worse. After the murder, I bounced from foster home to foster home. It was hard to find people who'd take me long- term with my history. I think the nightmares started when I was around seven. I was with the Bakers then. They were nice enough, but they had so many foster kids already that they didn't have much room for me, so when I was eight, I moved in with the Carsons. I stayed there for a couple years, then went to the Shillings. I got really depressed when I stayed with them. They had me see a shrink, but even she couldn't help me, so I fell deeper into that hole. I was a wreck. After the Shillings, there were the Bensons. I finally felt safe there. They actually felt like my family, so I stayed with them 'til I turned 18."**

**_That felt good. Nobody else knows my story, and I know I can trust Gil. He's listening intently, waiting for me to continue. He cups my chin in his hand._**

**"So then, when I was about 25, my mom called, wanting to get to know me again. When I heard her voice, I started shakin' so bad that I couldn't hold the phone. I dropped it and ran outta my apartment. I was cryin', so I couldn't see very well, and I bumped into the guy I was seein' at the time, Danny. He took me into his house, got me some hot tea, and put me to bed. The next morning, we talked, and I felt much better. I went home and ignored her calls. Then, a couple years later, you called and asked me to come to CSI."**

**_Gil sighs. _"Sara, I had no idea it was that bad."**

**"I guess I thought if I didn't talk about my past, it'd go away."**

**_Gil nods. _"But do you feel better now that you've let it out?"**

**_I nod, too. _"Much. Thanks for lettin' me vent."**

**_He smiles, hugging me closer to him. _"Anytime."**

**_I sigh contently, resting my head on his chest. _ **


	11. Relief

**Chapter 11: Relief**

**_That felt good. I've never opened up so completely before. I glance up at Gil. He's quiet, thinking as he soaks it all in. He pats my shoulder unconsciously. I smile, then get up to refill our coffee cups. As I pick up the pot, I hear his voice._**

**"Sara?"**

**"Yeah?" I reply as I fill the cups.**

**_He's quiet. It's like he's not sure what to say. _**

**"What is it?" I ask as I come back and sit down on the couch with my coffee, handing him his at the same time.**

**"Do you ever wonder what your life would've been like if you hadn't gone through all that?"**

**_I nod. _"All the time. In fact, when I was little, I used to pretend I had two loving parents who watched every move I made, but that always made comin' back to reality worse because I knew my parents didn't give a damn. It never made sense then, but it does now. They always told me I was a mistake and that they'd never wanted kids. That hit me really hard." _I sigh, causing Gil to put his cup down and put his arm around my shoulders._**

**"It's okay, Sara. Let it out."**

**_I smile softly at him. _"Ya know, this feels good. I never thought I'd tell my story to anybody. I was sure I'd take it to the grave. Is this weird for you?"**

**_He shakes his head, giving me a reassuring smile. _"No, not at all. You need to let all this out, and I'm proud that you want me to help."**

**_I smile again before taking a sip of coffee. _"Thanks."**

**_He kisses me lightly. _"Anytime." _Suddenly, he starts rubbing my shoulders. I groan._**

**"Did I hurt you?" he asks, concerned.**

**_I shake my head. _"No, that feels good. Don't stop." **

**_He smiles, digging deeper into my tense muscles._**

**"Where'd you learn to do shoulder rubs like this?"**

**"It's a gift."**

**_We chuckle._**

**"I'll say," I agree with a smile, which he returns. "Gil?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I'm glad I have you to lean on."**

**_He smiles again. _"Me, too. I'm here anytime you need me."**

**"You have no idea how much that means to me."**

**"Actually, I think I do."**

_**I cock my head curiously. **_**"How?"**

**"I feel the same way."  
_I smile softly at him, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted of my shoulders,_**


	12. The Next Step

Chapter 12: The Next Step

I can't believe it's been like 5 years since I updated this. I recently got to thinking of Sara and Gil and wanted to give you an update. Enjoy!

It's later that same day, and the rumbling of a storm can be heard out the window. The power goes out, and Gil lights some candles. I'm sleeping on the couch when I feel Gil drape a blanket over me.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" he asks.

"No, I was waking up anyhow."

"Sara, we need to talk," he says softly.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" I inquire. I know that when a guy tells me we need to talk, it's never good news, so him saying it scares me.

"No, Sara, of course I'm not. I've just been thinking."

"About?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbow.

He gets down on one knee and pulls out a small red box. "Sara, we have been through so much together, and the more I get to know you, the more amazing and beautiful you become to me. I love you. Sara, more than I ever remember loving anyone in my life. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming Mrs. Gil Grissom?"

I'm in shock as he shows me the beautiful diamond he picked out for me. Tears of happiness are coming down my cheeks. "Yes, yes, of course I will." I tell him in a whisper. With that, he slips the ring onto my finger, scoops me up and gives me a kiss so deep that I promptly find myself lost in its passion.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13: The Wedding

Several months after Gil's proposal, I'm standing in a dressing room getting ready for my next step. Catherine is behind me, lacing up my dress.

"You look great, Sara," she says, smiling at me. Even though we had our rocky beginnings, we've gotten to a place where we manage to get along most of the time. We're friends, so I asked her to be my matron of honor.

"Thanks, Cath," I say, returning her smile.

"You're gonna take Gil's breath away."

"I hope I will."

"You will. You look beautiful, and Sara, it's your turn to be happy."

She's right. It is my turn. We go out when we hear them playing my song. I'm wearing an ivory dress made in mermaid style with beads in the embroidery and a corseted back. I walk toward the end of the aisle where Gil is waiting in a stunning blue tuxedo, and when he looks at me, I can see all the love he feels for me, and I hope that my smile reflects what I feel for him. Nick walks me down and gives me away, and I smile to him, then at Warrick, who is Gil's best man.

I hardly hear anything the preacher says because my eyes are locked on Gil. Suddenly, I hear him say,"Sara and Gil have written their own vows. Sara, would you like to go first?"

I nod, taking his hand. "Gil, I love you, and we've been through so much together. I am ready to go down any road with you. I am so ready to be your wife. I want to wake up next to you every morning and for you to call me Mrs. Grissom. I promise that my heart is entirely yours."

Gil smiles. "Sara, you are beautiful and amazing, and you make me feel things that no one has ever made me feel. I love you,and you are my heart. I promise that you are the only one I will ever love."

We exchange rings and kiss to a symphony of claps and cheers from our friends,

Sometime later, I hold a positive pregnancy test in my hand. "Honey, come in here for a minute." I call.

He comes in and wraps his arms around me. "what is it?"

"We're pregnant," I say and show him the test/

He smiles and squeezes me hard. "welcome to our next step, ." he whispers.


	14. And Baby Makes 3

**Chapter 14: And Baby Makes Three**

I'm lying in a hospital bed, fighting the urge to get up and run away. It seems that whenever I'm a patient, my anxiety takes over no matter how hard I try to fight it. I've been in labor for 3 hours. I can feel myself tensing up.

"Sara, it's okay," Gil says softly. "You're okay." He takes my hand and squeezes it tight. "and just think, soon we'll meet our little girl."

I smile and have just enough time to squeeze his hand before I feel a contraction. "Ouch!"

"It's okay," he tells me. "Just breathe."

After a few more hours, I'm holding a wriggling, crying 6 pound 9 ounce baby girl.  
"Oh, Gil, look, she's beautiful isn't she?"

He smiles. "Yes, she certainly is."

"Shhh, don't cry," I coo to her. I hum a soft song to her. After awhile, she settles, and I hand her to Gil, who takes her gently, talking to her about how he's her daddy and how he'll never let anyone hurt her.

I reach up and tuck her blanket around her, and then we hear a knock.

"Mrs. Grissom," I signed with a smile. "How did you find us?"

"I called her before we left," Gil answers.

Mrs. Grissom steps in and smiles. "Oh, she's beautiful," she signs. "What will you name her?"

Gil hands her back to me and signs to his mother, "Mom, meet Chloe Paige Grissom."

She smiles, and I kiss Chloe's head as I hand her to her grandma.

"Welcome home, Chloe," I whisper.


End file.
